Mira's help
by Squirtle1996
Summary: Lucy spills a smoothie on to Natsu's scarf and now they get into a fight. It's up to Mira to help them get back together. Summary sucks :D
1. The scarf

**Hey everyone. It's me again. Time for another new story! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would already be together.**

**Chapter 1 – The scarf**

_**Normal POV**_

It was a usual day in the number one guild of Fiore. Everyone was doing what they did every day. Everything was normal except for a missing pink haired boy.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked the white haired mage. The bartender turned around with a smile "Why? Miss him? The former demon smirked. Lucy just sighed. "Can't you give it up already? Me and Natsu are only friends, well best friend, and we don't like each other." the blonde girl clarified. Mira teared up a bit knowing that Lucy was denying her feelings towards the dragon slayer. "Well he went on a solo mission for the day. He should be back soon". Lucy looked down after Mira said that he went on a mission. "Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie?" the celestial wizard asked. "Coming right up!" Mira went to get the blonde a smoothie and Lucy quietly walked over to the table and laid her head down on the table.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Why is it so boring without Natsu here? Why didn't he ask me to go with him? If he asked me I would definitely go. I mean it's not that I don't like him or anything; I just don't like him that way. Well, at least I don't think so.

Mira came by my table and handed me the smoothie and I popped my head up. "Thanks Mira." I said. "No problem Lucy. But why so down?" the bartender asked me. "Nothing, just bored." I sighed and laid back on the table. Suddenly Erza came over and sat beside me. "Hey Lucy." Erza smiled. I quickly bolted up. I didn't want Erza to get mad at me. Who knows what she would do? "Hi Erza!" I forced a smile. "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be part of a play." the scarlet mage said. A play? Why a play? "Why…?" I asked her. "Well it would be for the next Fantasia parade and we need actors!" Erza said with a smile. "Uhhh I'll think about it…" A drop of sweat rolling down my face. I really didn't want to upset Erza. "Alright, just let me know by the end of this week." Erza smiled and left. Why does she like acting so badly? Doesn't she have stage fright?

_BAAAAAAAAAM!_

I turn around to see the door kicked open. Standing there was the person I wanted to see the most, Natsu. I got up from where I was sitting with my smoothie in hand and ran to the salamander. As I ran something caught my foot and I tripped, flinging the smoothie towards Natsu. I quickly got up and saw that the smoothie had landed on his head, dripping everywhere. His scarf was also covered in pink. He looked like he would burn down a town. "MY SCARF!" the fire mage yelled. "I'M SO SORRY NATSU!" I apologized. "Igneel gave me this scarf! It was the last memory I have of him! And now it's ruined!" Natsu shouted at me. After that he quickly ran out the door. Everyone was shocked. I was still processing what had happened. Everything was just too sudden.

The next day I woke up and went to Fairy Tail. Natsu also came, but a little later than usual. He was still wearing his scarf and it looked all clean. He didn't even come say hi to me. He just went to Elfman and Lisanna. I stare at him from the table I sat from and didn't notice Erza and Gray sitting beside me. "Hey Lucy, it's alright. It's just that his scarf is very precious to him." Erza comforted me. "Yeah, one time I froze his scarf by accident and he almost burned me alive. Everything will be the same as before." Gray smirked. "Yeah because he hates your guts, and he didn't hate me before. He probably hates me to guts now though." I sighed.

The whole day I didn't talk with Natsu. I tried my best not to make eye contact with him because of the awkwardness. I sat at the bar and laid my head down while Natsu talks with Erza and Gray.

_**Mira's POV**_

I look at Natsu talking with Erza and Gray and then looked at Lucy at the bar, lying her head on the table. My favourite couple is arguing? I have to help Lucy somehow. But how should I do it? Think Mira, think.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter just helps get into the plot of the story. So sorry if it was short and rushed. :D Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Girl talk

**Chapter 2 – Girl talk**

_**Normal POV**_

The pink haired boy and the blonde girl never talked to each other for two days now. Everything was getting more awkward between the two. Natsu was different. He was hanging around with Elfman and Lisanna and only goes to Gray, Erza and Happy after Lucy leaves them.

"Natsu, why are you avoiding Lucy?" Happy grabbed on to the dragon slayer's arm. The dragon slayer didn't say anything. Lucy had already left the guild to go back to her apartment. "Natsu, if you don't talk to Lucy, then I'm going to punch you." Erza said coldly. "Why should I talk to her? She almost ruined my scarf…" the salamander pointed at his scarf. "IT'S JUST A SCARF IDIOT!" Gray shouted Natsu's ear. The salamander quickly retaliated by punching Gray in the face. "IT'S NOT JUST A SCARF! IT'S A SCARF THAT I GOT FROM IGNEEL!" The two quickly got into their usual brawl while Mira stares at them. "Oh Natsu, what should I do with you?" Mira thought to herself.

_**Mira's POV**_

No one was at the guild except for me. I wake up early every day to prepare for the busy day. As I wipe the counter, I hear footsteps approaching. That's strange; everyone would come in about two hours later. I look up to see Lucy standing there with a smile. "Hi Mira!" the blonde smiled. "Hey Lucy! What are you doing here so early?" I asked. It was strange to see Lucy here so early. Natsu usually told me that Lucy was lazy and always liked to sleep in. The blonde didn't reply to my question. " What are you doing here so early?" I repeated myself. The blonde started to turn her head down and sobbed.

"Don't cry Lucy!" I shouted at the sobbing girl. She looked up and had tears in her eyes that were going to drop anytime. "I'm sorry Mira." Lucy sobbed. "Why are you crying?" I asked the weeping girl. No answer. I never liked to see anyone cry. Well maybe back then I enjoyed making people cry in pain but now it makes my heart ache. "Is it because of Natsu?" I whispered. Bad question. The girl's tears began to fall out of her eye sockets. I hit my forehead with my palm and cussed at myself. "Don't cry Lucy!" I shouted. Nope, that didn't work. She was crying even harder, like a river was going to form. I hope it doesn't ruin the floors.

I have an idea! I opened my eyes wide, letting the air go in. I can feel the tears beginning to form. Quickly I also started to cry, copying Lucy. The louder she cried, the louder I cried. The girl finally quiet downed. "Why are you crying Mira?" Lucy said as she wiped her tears away with her arm. I also wipe mine away. "Oh, every time when little Natsu cries, Erza would cry with him and that would make him feel better." I smiled. Lucy also smiled. "You think I'm a little girl?" Lucy laughed a bit. The blonde suddenly froze in fear. "Erza…? Erza crying with Natsu…?" Lucy gulped as she imagined the scene. "Yup, and if little Natsu didn't feel better, then Erza would give him… THE TICKLES!" I laughed as I tickled the celestial wizard. "HAHAHA STOP IT! MIRA! STOPPP!" She laughed as she tried to hit my hand away.

"Thanks Mira, I feel better now." Lucy smiled. "So, why are you here so early again?" I asked her curiously. "Couldn't sleep…" Lucy sighed.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well it's just that every time I closed my eyes, I could see Natsu, yelling at me…" Lucy looked away.

"Lucy, how do you feel about Natsu?" I asked her with a brow up.

The blonde girl seemed shocked to hear that question. "Not again Mira…" Lucy sighed.

"Come on, just tell me how you feel." I smiled.

"He's just a friend that is all!" Lucy shouted into her hands that covered her face. I know she is blushing right now. It's just too obvious.

"Just a friend?" I smirked. I can feel my former self coming back. It feels nice.

"STOP IT MIRA!" she yelled. Her hands flung in the air. Now there is nothing to cover that blush of hers.

"Awww you're blushing!" I squealed. It was just too cute to see Lucy like this.

Lucy looked down again. "And besides, he hates me now…" the blonde mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you Lucy. It's just a way for him to show that he cares about you." I smiled.

Lucy stopped and stared right at me. "How does ignoring my existence show that he cares about me?!" the blonde yelled.

"Calm down Lucy." I said as I fluttered my hands. "I guess not burning you alive shows that he cares about you." I smiled. The blonde's eyes were wide opened. "Think I'm lying? Last time Gray took Natsu's scarf and Natsu almost burned Gray alive. He was lucky for Erza to stop him." I said.

"That doesn't make me feel better…" Lucy gulped.

"Well at least he didn't call you a pig… out loud..." Mira smirked.

Lucy's mouth dropped. "HE CALLED ME A PIG?!" Lucy yelled. "Not out loud…" I sweat dropped. "HOW DARE HE!" Lucy was so mad, that her anger could probably burn Natsu. "I'm just joking Lucy… Calm down." I tried to calm her down before she burned me. Note to self, don't get Lucy mad. Natsu has to deal with this all the time? I can fee his pain…"And besides why do you care what he thinks of you?" I smirked at the now blushing girl. "Uhhh…" was all that came out of her mouth. "Can't say it? Let me help you. YOU! LIKE! HIM!" I shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy shook her head rapidly.

It was funny to see Lucy like this. "So how long you two been dating?" I smirked. "Were not dating!" the celestial mage shouted. Suddenly Macao came into the guild. "Hey Mira!" the short blue haired man waved. "Hi Macao!" I waved back. People were starting to come in. Lucy and I were still talking but got interrupted when a pink haired dragon slayer came in. I can see Lucy stare at Natsu. The atmosphere had changed. Before she was happy and cute but now she's all gloomy.

"Hey Levy!" I hear Natsu shout. Oh Natsu, how I want to beat you up. Lucy was right here and yet you still don't come and say hi. But I can see why it's awkward for them. I mean today was the third since the accident and yet they still haven't spoken to each other. They would just walk by each other and say nothing. I believe it's time to talk with Natsu.

"NATSU GET OVER HERE!" I shouted from the bar. Natsu got up and went towards us. Lucy was shocked and glared at me. "What are you doing?" Lucy mouthed at me. "You can leave for now." I mouthed back. Lucy face palmed herself and left. Lucy and Natsu passed by each other, but still didn't say anything. "Yes Mira?" the fire mage grinned. "I want to have a word with you." I smiled. Natsu's eyes widened. "Oh no, OH NO. I 'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Natsu shouted. "Oh yes you are…" I smirked. "No way! What are you going to do if I don't?" Natsu smirked back. "Oh you don't want to know…" I laughed evilly to myself. "Tell me!" Natsu demanded. "You won't be getting anything to eat… forever…" I laughed manically. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled as I dragged him into the infirmary for a private chat.

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it. I tried to put some comedy in it. Don't hate me if I'm a fail comedian :D I wanted to get at least something out today, so sorry for the short chapter! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Natsu the idiot

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I got kind of lazy… :D**

**Chapter 3 – Natsu the idiot**

_**Mira's POV**_

"MIRAAAA!" I hear the salamander scream. He was screaming and kicking as I drag him into the infirmary. He could be such a big baby. I dragged him through the door and locked it shut. I gave him an evil smirk as I walked towards him slowly.

"What… What are you doing Mira…?" Natsu gulped in fear. It was funny to see Natsu coward in fear. He was usually not afraid of anything, besides Erza of course.

I stop right in front of him and lifted my finger up. "YOU!" I pointed and glared at the salamander. Natsu freaked out. "Do you like Lucy?!" I shouted.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Natsu shouted.

"If you don't answer then I'll ask you every day, hour, minute." I shouted at him.

Natsu face palmed himself. "Why does everyone ask me that?' the fire mage asked me curiously.

"Do you really want to know why?" I giggled

"YEAH! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Natsu shouted. I was surprised. Usually it was Natsu who was annoying.

"Because…" I started to say

"Yes…?" Natsu replied

"BECAUSELUCYLOVESYOU!" I mumbled quickly and stared at him to see his reaction.

Natsu just stared at me. He seemed shocked.

"I…" Natsu began to say

"Yes…?" I replied

"I don't know what you just said." Natsu grinned while running the back of his head. God Natsu, why are you so stupid? But I guess that's what makes you cute.

"I said, because Lucy LOVES you." I repeated clearly and emphasized on LOVE.

Natsu didn't say anything, instead he looked like he was thinking real hard.

"NATSU!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Natsu just rubbed behind his head.

"So… what do you think?" I asked.

"Well… I don't really know what LOVES mean." he emphasized on LOVE. I gave Natsu a smack on the head.

"Idiot!" I shouted.

"What?!" Natsu asked dumbly.

"GOD NATSU WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB?!" I shouted as I shook the salamander.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He shouted back.

"HOW CAN LUCY FALL FOR YOU! Even though I think you guys are cute together. BUT HOW CAN LUCY FALL FOR YOU?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN -"

"WAIT!" I was interrupted by a yelling Natsu.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Why were we yelling and screaming?

"Calm down Mira. No need to yell." Natsu sighed.

"You started it… and what did you want to say?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, what does Lucy falling have to do with me?"Natsu asked me curiously.

I was shocked. I was really shocked. How can Natsu be this stupid?

"Natsu…" I said

"Yeah?" He replied.

I put on my best smile. "Do you like Lucy?"

"Again with this?" he sighed.

I pointed my finger right under his chin. "You tell me now, or I'll make sure that you're never going to eat again." I said in an evil tone.

"Don't hurt me Mira!" He screamed.

"Then tell me." I smirked.

"Fine, I don't like Lucy." he sighed.

"See was that so hard…? Wait a second… did I hear you wrong? Say it again." I asked him seriously.

He breathed in, and out. "I. Don't. Like. Lucy." He repeated.

"I THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS LIKED HER?" I yelled.

The salamander just shook his head.

"NOT EVEN ONCE?!" I shouted.

"Well before she ruined my scarf." He sighed.

I really want to beat you up Natsu. It's just a scarf…

"Are you going to let something that small ruin such a beautiful relationship?" I slammed my fist on the bed.

"It was a scarf given to me by Igneel…" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu! I'm pretty sure that if Igneel knew that you and Lucy were dating, he would be proud of you." I said.

"No, I cannot forgive Lucy that easily. Maybe in the future I can accept her again, but not now." Natsu stated.

Natsu sounds like he and Lucy just broke up and it was all Lucy's fault. CUTE! Wait, don't think like that. Natsu doesn't know what he's talking about. Or maybe he secretly does… I'm going to go with that they were dating and they broke up. I guess it's time for me to do something to get them back together.

"Okay Natsu, you can leave now." I smiled.

"About time…" he said as he unlocked the door and walked out.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Geez, what is wrong with them? Always asking me if I like Lucy. It's so annoying! I fuss out the door and stomp to an empty table to think about things.

"Hey flame-brain why so down?" Gray came asking me.

"Nothing…" I stare down on the table.

"HOLY MAVIS! NATSU DRAGNEEL, DIDN'T INSULT ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Gray shouted as he shook me.

"Nothing…" I mumbled. I just stare at Lucy who was chatting with Levy, Cana and Happy.

Why do I feel like this? I feel like my heart is pounding harder every time I stare at her. I think I started feeling like this after we "separated".

"Hey Natsu!"

It does feel emptier without her in my life.

"HEY NATSU!"

Maybe Mira was right…

"LOOK IGNEEL!"

"WHERE?! " I shouted and quickly jumped out of my seat. Everyone was staring at me.

"I lied." Gray smirked.

"Why?!" I yelled at the ice mage.

"Because you're boring." Gray smirked.

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT?!" I screamed.

"Never mind. Still haven't figured things out I see." the ice mage said.

"What things?" I asked him.

"Lucy." Gray smirked evilly.

"NOT YOU TOO!" I screamed.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I got lazy you see. Better than nothing right?**


	4. Hot summer day

**Sorry for the super duper long wait! I was too busy gaming… **

**Chapter 4 – Hot summer day**

_**Normal POV**_

It was a sunny afternoon on a hot summer day. This was the hottest day recorded in the history of Magnolia. Mages were sweating on their seats as they poured water down their pants. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of a black haired mage. Lucy was sitting with Levy, Cana and Erza on a table far away from the others, gossiping. A certain dragon slayer was sitting at the bar with a fire drink.

"Natsu, how can you even drink that? It's so hot." Mira fanned herself with her hands to try to cool down.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu raised his brow as he slurped on his drink.

"IT'S SO HOT!" Mira shouted.

"Really?" the salamander questioned.

"YESSS!" Mira pointed around the guild. "Can't you see? Everyone is going to become roast pork!"

"ROAST PORK?!" Natsu drooled. Mira slapped him on the cheek. "God Natsu! You're such an idiot!" Mira shouted and stormed toward the other girls. Natsu stared at her while rubbing his cheek that was now red.

_**Lucy's POV**_

What happened? Mira looks all pissed. "What happened Mira?" Erza asked. Mira sighed. "It's Natsu. He's just so… I don't think I should say it…" It was actually kind of funny to see Mira mad. Even though on the inside she's probably raging, but she still tries to act sweet and nice on the outside. "But… I guess that's what makes him cute!" the bartender winked at me. I feel my face redden. It was already bad enough due to the weather, but now I'm heating up even more. "Lucy your face is red." Erza smiled. "Someone is blushing…" Mira smirked at Erza. The red head just nodded. "No this isn't what you think, It's… it's just really hot." I smiled nervously.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the front of the guild. We all turn our heads to see a black haired mage waving.

"Hey every—"

"GRAY FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, charging at the standing mage.

"MOVE NATSU!" Everyone yelled. Every mage in Fairy Tail grabbed Natsu and threw him across the room.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' Everyone yelled, charging at the frighten man.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Gray yelled as he ran away. Elfman tackled him to the ground. "If you're a man then stay!" the white haired man shouted. "Get… get off me… Elfman…" Gray mumbled as he was squashed between the ground and Elfman.

"Freeze me please!"

"No me first!"

"Ladies first!"

Everyone in the guild wanted the ice mage to cool them off from the burning heat. People made a line and waited for Gray to keep the heat down.

I laugh at how silly Gray looked but I lined up myself. Having some ice would be nice.

"Gray-sama, do you need some help?" Juvia asked beside him.

Gray just sighed. "You don't always have to stalk me." Juvia looked disappointed. She began to cry and rain started to pour inside the building.

"IT'S SO HOT EVEN THE RAIN BURNS!" Elfman cried as he was getting soaked by the hot water.

"AHHH! STOP CRYING JUVIA! I'M SORRY!" Gray shouted as he was also hit by the rain. Juvia quickly smiled and the rain disappeared. The aftermath of the rain made the guild humid.

"NOW IT'S EVEN HOTTER THEN BEFORE!" I shouted. Natsu walked beside the ice mage. "IT'S NOT EVEN THAT HOT!" the fire mage shouted. "SHUT UP AND MOVE!" Elfman yelled and pushed him out of the way again.

I can't take it this heat anymore. Any longer and I think I might go crazy! "GRAY! QUICKLY FREEZE MY FACE!" I yelled while grabbing him like the other mages.

_**Natsu's POV**_

What is wrong with these people?! It's not even hot… AND WHY DO THEY KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY?! Why was Gray getting so much attention anyways?

I pat the dust off my clothes and turned back around. I see Lucy holding on to Gray, smiling. For some reason I feel something different. It doesn't feel right. It feels like my heart is pumping faster.

I stare at them without blinking to see what they were up to. Suddenly Gray put his hand on Lucy's cheek. I can feel my insides burn up in rage. But why am I feeling like this? Pfft, I don't care what they do.

"Gray, come over to my place in an hour." Lucy winked.

"Sure…" Gray giggled with his hands behind his head.

….

Gray is going to Lucy's house?! I'm the only one that can go to Lucy's house! I start to heat up in anger. My rage began to boil. I radiate heat off from my body, causing the temperature in the room to increase even more.

"NATSU!" I hear the whole guild yell at me.

"What?!" I yelled back, not knowing what happened.

I feel someone holding me by the shoulders and my feet started to lift off the floor.

"ELFMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled while kicking my legs to help me get out of his hold.

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS PLACE HOTTER!" and with that, he threw me out the guild doors. "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU COOL OFF!" Erza shouted while fanning herself with her hands.

I get off the floor and pat the dust off my vest and pants. I turn around to see everyone surrounding Gray as he did his magic.

Why is everyone surrounding Gray? AND WHY DID ELFMAN KICK ME OUT?! When I get back in there I'm going to show him…

I quickly charge to the door, but when I was about to enter, the door slammed shut. My face was slammed first on the door, along with my entire body. The door opened slightly. Mira popped her head out.

"Mir…Mira…" I squealed as my face was still hurting from the sudden impact.

"Sorry Natsu, you can't come back yet." Mira said with a tiny smile.

I made the most serious face I could. "And why not?" I said with my arms on my hips.

"Because today is very hot, and with you in here, it makes it even hotter." Mira apologized.

"BUT IT'S NOT HOT!" I yelled. How come they don't get it? I don't even feel anything!

"Natsu! You're a fire mage! Of course you don't feel it!" Mira shouted.

"Oh yeah…" I smiled while rubbing my head with one hand. How could I forget that I can stand the heat way better than a regular person?

"But why is everyone surrounding Gray?!" I shouted.

"Because he is an ice mage Natsu..." Mira sighed.

GOSH! WHY CAN'T I BE AN ICE DRAGON SLAYER?! My heat starts to rise again.

"Say Natsu, are you jealous of Gray for getting so much attention?" Mira smirked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Because every time Erza compliments Gray instead of you, your heat starts to rise from jealousy." Mira replied.

"WHAT I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT STRIPPER!" I yelled, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Oh really?" Mira asked.

"Yeah really!" I shouted with determination.

"Even if Gray held Lucy's hand?" Mira smirked.

I didn't say anything…

"It's okay Natsu, I'm still rooting for you." and like that, the white haired mage slipped back into the guild.

I walk back to my house and went on my hammock. I thought to myself, about what Mira had said.

_Even if Gray held Lucy's hand_

I can feel my insides burn up from anger when I thought about it. Lucy and Gray holding hands… Is this jealousy that is overwhelming me? Well I do miss going to Lucy's house. Especially her bed! It was so comfy!

And then I remembered what had happened to my scarf. I move my hand along my precious item that Igneel gave me.

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! I'll try my best to continue to upload. I'll end this soon since I have a new story in mind. Please review and stay tuned.**


End file.
